Walking Dead: Who Are You Now?
"Who Are You Now?" is the sixth episode of season nine of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the one-hundredth and twenty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Larry Teng with a script written by Eddie Guzelian. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 11th, 2018 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "Who Are You Now?", "The Walking Dead: Who Are You Now?", "WD: Who Are You Now?", and "TWD: Who Are You Now?" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Starting with this episode, Andrew Lincoln and Lauren Cohan have been removed from the opening credits. Khary Payton joins the main cast starting with this episode. *As of this episode, all of the remaining Saviors are ones who have reformed (Laura, D.J., Alden, etc.) as well as Negan. * This episode marks the first appearance of The Whisperers. Body count * Jed - Burned alive by Carol Peletier. * Regina - Burned alive by Carol. * 20 Unnamed Saviors - Burned alive by Carol. Quotes * Michonne: Hey. I know you're here. I'm still here, too. Maybe you already knew that. But it hasn't gotten any easier. Sun keeps rising. Days keep passing. World keeps spinning. Time, it just keeps moving forward. Weeks, months, even years go by while you try to make sense of it all. Try to find where you belong. Try to look ahead to a better future. .... * Eugene Porter: I'll gladly distract the dead while you vamoose, but there's somethin' I've been working up the testicular gravitas to tell you. Somethin' I've been holdin' inside of me for a really long time. * Rosita Espinosa: Shut up! Don't make this weird. We are making it. Come on... Now! .... * Judith Grimes: Airplane "A" and airplane "B" are 1,000 miles apart. If airplane "A" is flying east at 500 miles per hour and airplane "B" is flying west at 650 miles per hour, how... * Negan: You know what? I would definitely recommend booking a seat on airplane "C," because that is shaping up to be one hell of a mid-air collision. .... * Negan: Wait a minute. Where you going? I thought you wanted my help. * Judith Grimes: I do, but just with math. * Negan: Why just math? * Judith Grimes: Because it doesn't matter if you're a good or bad person on the inside. The numbers don't care. .... * Michonne: But even now, after all this time, surrounded by darkness there are still flashes of light tiny beacons that shine out, calling to us. It's not enough to light the way ahead, but it's enough to keep going. Keep trying. Keep fighting. Keep dreaming. So that's what I do every second of every day for you, for us. I haven't given up, and I never will. See also External Links